By My Side
by LunaNightingale00
Summary: The Doctor and Rose miss each other. oneshot


By My Side

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rose sat in pete's world, completely and utterly alone. She watched her mom and the other Pete dance around the living room, and fought back tears. Rose was stuck in the past, thinking of all those times when it had been the Doctor dancing her around the console in the TARDIS. She sniffed, and looked out the window, it was simply becoming too painful to remain here with the happy couple. '' Rose, come dance with us dear!'' Jackie Tyler called. '' No thanks mum, I think I'll head to bed early'' Rose whispered. She dragged herself through the living room, missing the look her mother and Pete shared. When Rose finally got to her room, she began to plan a way to go back. She could not bear another day without the Doctor. She fell asleep with silent tears forming a puddle on her pillow.

 _'_ _Rose, Rose wake up'._ Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor in his pinstriped jim jams, hovering above her,with a mug of tea in one hand, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in the other. ' _What better way to wake up, with tea, a good book and devilishly handsome man reading it to you',_ he said _. 'Doctor it's barley seven thirty in the morning',_ Rose said in a sleep filled voice, glancing at the clock _. 'It's Saturday Rose, and I don't want to waste a single minute of it without you. It's a special day after all. God Doctor, why must you make a fuss over it?'_ Rose said, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. _'Because you are my pink and yellow human, which means I get to make a fuss!'_ the Doctor said. He then snapped a picture of Rose in the hell did he pull that camera from? Rose thought. _'My jim jams have pockets Rose, and yes you were talking aloud, you do that in the morning sometimes.'_ He then set the book and mug of tea down and said, 'C _ome on rose.'_ She slipped out of bed and was jerked unceremoniously onto the doctor's back as he raced out of her room and down the hall to the console room. He plopped her on the floor before taking a few long strides to the front doors and threw them open. He then proceeded to shout _, 'UNIVERSE, TODAY IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY. IT'S THE BIRTHDAY OF ONE VERY INCREDIBLE HUMAN, KNOWN AS ROSE TYLER.'_ He spun around and said with a huge grin, _'happy birthday Rose.'_ She grinned in response and threw herself into his open arms. They proceeded to spend the whole day in their jim jams, eating and making their way through the Harry Potter series.

Rose woke up in her bed, gasping for breath. She got out of bed and ran out of her room, through the whole house till she was out the front door and on the lawn of the mansion Pete owned. ' _oh God.. why? why why why why? I love him! I love him and the stupid universe tore me away from him! why? oh God- why?!'_ she sobbed into the pavement. _'I hate this place, I hate the air I have to breathe! I hate the fact that I'm a universe away from the only man I've ever loved with my whole heart. I just want to go home to the TARDIS…. the Powell Estate. a bloody prison, if it was on the right planet, his planet. I just want to go home.'_ Rose felt a pair of arms go around her. _'Rose, you are home, this is your home. you need to make peace with this. you spoke to him a few months ago, told him you loved him.'_ Jackie Tyler said softly. _'No mum, I refuse to accept that. This is not my home.I need to get back to him. I have to, he needs me. I promised him forever. I promised him forever!'_ Rose sobbed. _'Rose, love it'll be oka- oh my god! what in all bloody hell is happen' to the stars?! Mum, what are you going on about now- oh my- mum go wake Pete this instant. We need to get to Torchwood immediately.'_ Jackie ran into the house to wake Pete _. 'Doctor, you told me I would be a protector of the earth. Looks like it's really going to happen. As soon as I'm done with this, I will get back to you, I will be by your side again, I swear,' s_ he whispered as she looked at the night sky, which was growing darker as one by one, stars started going out.

The Doctor was leaning against the frame of the TARDIS doors, watching the Earth spin. It had been a few weeks since the loss of Rose. The Doctor's eyes began to blur, filling with unshed tears as he though of the woman that saved him, been his best friend, but most of all the woman he loved. His pink and yellow human, gone from his life forever. ' _Universe, today is a very special day, today is Rose Tyler's birthday. I can never forgive myself for letting her slip so easily through my fingers,'_ he said, as a stream of tears ran down his face. _'I have done so many things, so many terrible things, and she saved me, made me feel like everything would someday get better. I love her, and if there is any way from her to come back to me, please send her back. I cannot go on without my best friend and the woman I love.'_ The Doctor then shut the TARDIS doors, hoping against all hope that Rose Tyler would come home.


End file.
